


On a Path of Bones and Flowers

by EmuSam



Series: for The God and the Bennu [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where spring goddesses walk, they leave flowers underfoot.</p>
<p>Hela leaves bones, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Path of Bones and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayBarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/gifts).




End file.
